schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Did I See Who I thought I Saw
Season 2 Episode 12: Did I see Who I Think I saw Duane was in skinny, but Cody's computer wasn't working so he had to 3 seats down from Duane. Now Kane is telling Duane that he's sad and lonely without Duane. Duane laughs. When the bell rings.. Duane is going to class when he seen this girl, and she had said hi to him. Duane had to think and he remembered her from Chester Community Charter School, Duane is really shocked to see someone from that school. In math ever since pissing Terrence off with clicking his pen, Duane sits in the back with Ty Neal, a Taiwanese skater kid. if so much more boring now. In ELA, Duane hangs with Declan, Talking about Alex and Tahiru. Alex hears it and tells Tahiru. Then, the 4 starts a war. Tahiru is throwing broken crayons and pencils at Duane and Declan. Alex told Tahiru that he has his back if he gets caught. Duane Told Declan that even though a pencil didn't hit him, he is going to act like it did and tell the teacher. Declan thought that idea was genius. Duane starts rubbing his eye to get it watery and red, and then he just acts out he’s in pain. Tahiru and Alex are whispering, Tahiru is upset that he is trying to get them in trouble, but Alex has his back. Duane told Ms. hunt that he needs to go to the bathroom to wash out his eye, because a certain someone threw a crayon at him, Declan had yelled that Tahiru did it. Duane moved to Health class now. He can hag out with Fae Phernel, Joy Smith and Jessie. Whenever Duane chooses Jessie as a partner Duane finds his self doing all the work with his annoying. The next day in ELA, Duane and Declan was sitting next to each other copying work, until the class was interuoted. In comes the defiant white guy Tyler Szymanski, and others came in, from a movment call "If You really Knew Kirk". talking about a big issue in the school, bullying. They first started off with John Sullivan, who was a kid who got bullied, Khalil admitted to seeing it and not doing anything about it, and everyone was caught off guard when he commited suicide.then Tyler started talking how his mom died, and he puts on this fscade so people don't know that he's really hurting inside. People in the class are getting emotional, Khalil is crying... Duane and declan are listening taking verything in. So the speakers did an activity, they had everyone write on a piece of pepper about a lost they expirenced, and then they'll share it (anonnously) on how to deal with it. Declan written his down, Duane never had to deal with lost but he found a pet to put on their. everyone passed up their peppers. Tyler and the blonde head kid started reading some, then he read one about pet (the one duane written). by the end everyone was emotional. Declan told Duane that he's signing up for it because he's tired of getting bullied by those assholes (Antwain, Khalil and Malakai).